Speak Now
by 99.Shadows.In.The.Light
Summary: "Torture. That's what I'm putting myself through. Torture. I mean seriously, what girl attends the wedding of the man she's in love with, when she's not the one getting married!" Quick little one-shot about Rose attending Scorpius's wedding.


Torture.

That's what I'm putting myself through. Torture. I mean seriously, what girl attends the wedding of the man she's in love with, when she's not the one getting married?!

Me, obviously.

I sigh softly under my breath as I take a seat beside my cousin James Potter. James and Scorpius have always had a precarious and complicated friendship that involved lots of fighting, pranking, and drinking. I swear, it was the same thing with those two, time after time after time. Things hadn't even changed between them since we graduated from school! Okay, so the drinking part has been added in since we graduated, but that's not the point.

The point is I'm sitting here, next to my cousin, and mentally preparing myself to watch the love of my life get married to another girl. Not that he knows I love him... I've been best friends with Scorpius for ten years, why would I tell him I love him and risk ruining our friendship? Okay, so I guess there's a reason I was put in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor...

I bite my lip and grip the bottom of my seat to keep my hands from shaking. Out of the corner of my eye I see James look at me and shake his head, chuckling. I turn my head to look at him, giving him the death glare, and his laughter instantly stops. He knows better than to piss me off. Tiny little redheaded girl like me? Yeah, James /knows/ I'm a massive threat when I'm angry. Let's just say the hair is a warning to people that I have a rather fiery temper...

"Rosie, calm down. It's just Scorp's wedding. You can still be friends with him even though he's married, you know." Says a female voice that I know instantly belongs to Lily Potter, another one of my many cousins. She doesn't know I'm in love with Scorpius, but that's because I've only told Albus and James about that... What? I'm just closer to Al and Jamesy that I am to Lils, or any of my other cousins for that matter.

"I know. It's just weird watching him get married." I say, because in truth, it is. It's weird watching the love of my life marry another woman. And it hurts, but I'm not going to mention that part, because that would make Lily suspicious.

"Shh! The wedding's starting!" Hisses James as he smacks me and Lily on the arms. I wince slightly and rub my arm, pouting as James narrows his eyes at me, shakes his head, then turns his attention to the wedding.

I sit there through the wedding quietly, a numb feeling enveloping me while I watch Scorpius and his bride whose name I can't remember (Is it Emily? No... Something else that started with E... Something beautiful and flawless, just like the girl at the alter... Evangeline! That's her name!) exchange their vows. And right before the end, when the preacher turns to the crowd of people seated in the room and says, "If anyone has any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." I find myself rising to my feet a little shakily.

A serious of gasps runs through the room when everyone sees me standing up. The Weasley girl in the front row objects. Who would've guessed that? Certainly not me, and definitely not Scorpius either, because he turns his head and he stares at me, the confusion written all over his face.

For a minute, I'm tempted to just run from the room, but I know I have to say something to keep Scorpius from marrying Evangeline. So, me being Captain Obvious like I almost always am, I look directly at Scorpius, Evangeline, and the preacher and say, "I object."

More gasps run through the room, then everyone falls silent. I can feel them staring at me, and trust me, it's a rather uncomfortable feeling. I will my hands to stop shaking as I prepare myself to tell the whole world (okay, so not the /whole/ world, but some of the most important people in my life) that I, Rose Weasley, am in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well? What's your objection, Miss?" The preacher asks me after a minute passes with me looking at the soon-to-be-married couple silently. Well, it's now or never, I guess...

"Scorp, I can't let you do this. Evangeline's great and all, but you can't marry her. You wanna know why? Because I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. I love you, and I will not sit here quietly while you marry someone else." I say, surprised by how strong and confident I sound.

My eyes lock with Scorpius's, and he smiles at me. I smile back, knowing /exactly/ what his smile meant.

I watch as Scorpius looks around the room at the faces of the people he cares about. His eyes lock momentarily with Albus's when he looks at Al, his best man. Albus gives Scorpius a quick, short nod, and Scorpius looks back to Evangeline. I would be crushed, because it looks like he's about to continue on with the wedding, but I'm not, because he smiled at me, and I know what that smile meant.

"I can't do this, Evie. Sorry." Scorpius says softly, and I'm sure that anyone sitting behind the second row can't hear him.

The Scorpius steps down from the alter and walks toward me. He gives me that infamous little smirk of his as he offers me his hand. I can't help but smile as I take his hand and let him lead me out of the church. Once we're out of the church, he turns to me, leans down (because I'm a few inches shorter than him, even in heels), and kisses me. I kiss him back, and squeal as he picks me up, slings me over his shoulder, and takes off walking away from that damn church where I almost lost the only man I've ever loved. /Almost/, but not quite. Because that smile from before? That smile meant Scorpius loves /me/, not Evangeline.

_(Based off of "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift3)_


End file.
